Stuck
by Loutzy
Summary: ONE SHOT. When our lips met, it was as if I've never known what kissing was before, never truly gone through the experience. Complete and utter fluff story.


**December 24****th****, 1998, 10 pm**

My first Christmas with Harry = Bliss.

It was the twenty fourth of December, Christmas Eve, and we were stuck in a hotel in Canada because of a snow storm. _This is just amazing,_ I thought, sarcastically.

A few days ago we had arranged tickets for a flight back home so we could spend this holiday at the burrow with my family. The muggle ways of transportation were chosen because this is our last year at Hogwarts, causing us to not have the license to apparate. It was the same year the battle of Hogwarts took place in, and since they all hadn't finished school, they decided to stay another year there.

Why are we in Canada? Before the battle had started, Hermione stole her parent's memories and sent them off to Canada. We were here to return their memories, and that has already been accomplished. They're safe and sound in their apartment, packing to go home tomorrow, since our flight had been delayed.

"Ugh," Harry expressed his emotions to how tired he was, taking off his shoes and lying on the bed, "I tried talking to _Air Canada_'s manager by calling in, but all he told me was 'he's sorry for the inconvenience, but no flights will be going out due to the severe snow storm'."He imitated the flight manager's voice. Laughing, I crawled into bed beside him, inches away from each other. He looked tired and worn out; completely exasperated. He was lying on his stomach, so I took the opportunity and started rubbing his back. He moaned in appreciation. "Sorry, Ginny." He looked at me, a sense of failure in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. There will be plenty more Christmases at the Burrow." I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up, still rubbing his back. He let out a breath of delight, and I lifted his top so I can properly rub his back. He saw what I was trying to do, and took off his shirt, sitting up. I sat up with him.

My eyes were instantly drawn to the battle scars on his body, my heart aching with each burn or scratch. I looked into his eyes, heart pounding out of my chest. His usually light green eyes had turned into a deep green, filled with lust. I looked back down at his body, tracing his battle scars with my fingers. He stopped my hand, holding it in his. He lowered my hands and put them in my lap. His hand was at the edge of my shirt, asking for permission by looking into my eyes, concern written across his face. With a small nod, I allowed him to proceed and he lifted my top above my head and pulled it off. His eyes darted to the few scars that I got, a sad expression on his face. I lifted his chin up with my finger, butterflies fluttering about in my stomach.

It seemed as if we were holding each other, staring into one another's eyes for hours on end before his eyes looked to my lips, pleading for a touch. I inched in, the space between us getting smaller every second. When our lips met, it was as if I've never known what kissing was before, never truly gone through the experience. They were softly in sync, no harsh need for each other. His hands were on either side of my face; my hands instantly went to the back of his head, playing with his messy, black hair.

I took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table. It was dark in the room, and the fireplace was roaring – our only source of light. When we pulled away, our breaths were deep and unsteady, noses caressing each other.

His hands left my face, going to my stomach and softly pushing me to lie down on my back, looking into my eyes. I took his hands in mine, comparing sizes. Our faces were inches away from one another, our bodies entangled.

"Love?" Harry breathed, his minty breath tickling my face.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said, kissing my cheek softly. My heart started skipping beats.

_Has he ever said that to me before? No; I remember now._

My heart went crazy, looking into his eyes.

"Do you…?" I asked quietly, my legs shaking.

"Yes, I remember." He said thoughtfully.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

We were in our summer of my third year at Hogwarts, talking about the relationships we think will work out or not.

"I don't think Leanne and Ernie Macmillan will work out," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"And why wouldn't you think that?" Ron asked, astounded.

"Because you can totally see that they have no chemistry!" I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Boys sure don't know much about true love." I said, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"That's not true." Ron said, looking at Hermione as if he needed her agreement. "We know lots about love."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well," Harry started, "_I_ know that I'm never _ever_ gonna tell a girl I fancy her unless I know that I want to spend the rest of forever with her."

"The rest of forever?" I asked, amused. "What do you mean?"

"You know; unless I want to marry her." He explained, "Though, only a really special girl would ever get that. And I'd have to be a hundred percent sure that I love her." Ron nodded, seeming as if he thought the same.

"Yeah. And I think that you can't do…" Ron looked around, red spreading across his face, "_it_ unless you're already married. I mean, what if I get her pregnant?" He explained, terror written on his face.

"You'll have to deal with more gingers!" said Harry, everyone laughing.

"I love you, too." I kissed him, a smile growing on my face. He placed his hands on my naked back, deepening the kiss. We were in mid kiss when I felt something wet hit my face, I opened my eyes to see it was a tear. I pulled away, sitting up in the bed and getting up, anxious, "Harry, what's wrong?" It wasn't until a minute after that he got out of bed and answered.

"Ginny, I love you!" He exclaimed, smiling. He started hugging me, kissing my neck. I laughed.

"I know, you told me!" I said, giggling, "But why were you crying?" He looked up at me, still hugging me.

"I was crying of joy." His smiled grew, explaining this. He picked me off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around him, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with every inch of me!" He yelled with laughter, spinning around, kissing me.

When we had stopped kissing, I looked at him, smiling. "And I love you, Harry James Potter."

We were lying in bed, his arms around me while I was resting my head on his chest.

"Ginny?" He asked again, looking down at him. I raised my head to look into his eyes.

"Yes, Hun?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas." His voice was quiet as he reached down to kiss me gently one last time.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I smiled, as the kiss deepened. That Christmas, we fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that we wanted to spend the rest of forever with each other.

**As promised!**

**Aww, how about that, you cuties?**

**So much fluff, I choked on it.**

**This is a one shot, so there will be no updates on this, but…**

**GO CHECK OUT MY STORY, AMORTENTIA! It's Ron/Hermione, in both points of view. Have fun reading, and hope you all had a very happy holiday! (:**

**Love you all!**

**` Lianne! (L)**


End file.
